


Vive le Roi

by mai96



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mai96/pseuds/mai96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'après le Roi des Tenèbres, Silvers Rayleigh, Gol D. Roger ne s'est jamais appelé lui-même le Roi des Pirates mais quelqu'un doit l'avoir fait. Comment a-t-on put déterminer cela ? Quelles sont les exigences exactes pour être appelé le Roi des Pirates ? Le Gorosei a une liste et évalue chaque pirate par rapport à celle-ci. Quelques-uns sont péniblement proche de répondre à toutes les exigences.<br/>C'est une discussion sur les exigences et l'inéluctabilité du couronnement du nouveau Roi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vive le Roi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Long Live the King](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/119938) by Jade Tatsu. 



> L'histoire est pas extraordinaire (c'est globalement un résumé du manga) mais je trouve que les idées qu'elle transporte valent le détour ! Je l'ai donc traduit… et j'en ai bavé ! Je ne suis pas expert en anglais (allons même dire que je suis même nul, 9 de moyenne en terminal S, c'est pas l'excellence), je traduis pour m'améliorer, fournir les fandom français et permettre au personne qui ne lise pas en anglais de trouver des fanfictions à leur gout. Ce n'est pas non plus ma première traduction (je suis déjà l'auteur de traductions sur le manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn (voir dans mon profil si cela intéresse)), mais cette traduction était plus dure que les autres. D'une, elle était plus longue. Après, c'est que de la narration, souvent obscure ou trop bref… Donc s'il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez pas à demander, car j'ai beau avoir plus transformé le texte de d'habitude, je trouve toujours certain passage un peu trop sibyllin.  
> .  
> Disclaimer : One piece ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire non plus, elle appartient à Jade Tatsu, dont j'ai l'autorisation pour traduire  
> .  
> Informations :  
> Gorosei – Le groupe des cinq hommes qui sont à la tête du Gouvernement Mondial. Le Conseil des 5 Étoiles en français. .  
> Yonkou – Les quatre pirates qui règnent sur le Nouveau Monde. Empereur en français.  
> Shichibukai – un groupe de 7 pirates choisi par le Gouvernement Mondial et utilisé pour essayer de persuader les gens de ne pas devenir pirate. Les Grands Corsaires en français.

_Le Roi est mort !_

Lors de l'exécution du Roi des Pirates, l'expression n'avait pas été complétée. Il n'y avait pas d'héritier pour reprendre le flambeau. Et à l'insu de tous, exceptés des hauts membres du Gouvernement Mondial et des Amiraux de la Marine, le Gorosei fit une liste. C'était une simple liste mais chaque capitaine pirate était évalué par rapport à celle-ci.

C'était la liste des conditions requises pour devenir le Roi des Pirates. Un héritier ne pouvant pas être autorisé à apparaitre.

Gol D. Roger ne s'était peut-être jamais appelé le Roi des Pirates, mais il avait été reconnu comme tel par le monde entier. C'était plus qu'un titre honorifique, c'était un rang qui lui avait été décerné par le Gouvernement Mondial, bien qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de document officiel provenant de celui-ci qui lui ait été adressé. Si cela avait dû avoir lieu, ils se seraient adressés à cet homme en l'appelant « Votre Majesté » car tel est le titre donné à un Roi, même à un Roi étranger, même à un Roi avec lequel vous êtes en guerre. Le gouvernement mondial avait été forcé d'admettre à contrecœur que Gol D. Roger était le Roi des Pirates.

Durant les années suivant l'exécution de Gol D. Roger, la liste avait été affinée et ajustée. Il y eu quelques moments de sueurs froides mais aucun pirate ne répondit à toutes les exigences. Quelques-uns en étaient proches, les Yonkou étaient toujours une préoccupation, mais la plupart semblaient ne remplir que quelques conditions et étaient contenus. La plupart des débutants disaient être le prochain Roi des Pirates mais la quasi-totalité d'entre eux en étaient complétement incapable.

Durant les deux décennies qui avaient suivi la mort de Gol D. Roger, le Gouvernement Mondial avait presque réussi à se convaincre que personne ne serait en mesure de remplir les exigences. Edward Newgate, Barbe Blanche était proche mais plus les années passaient, moins il montrait d'intérêt pour le titre et semblait plus heureux d'user de son pouvoir non négligeable pour le bénéfice de ses fils. Silvers Rayleigh, le Roi des ténèbres, aurait probablement rempli toutes les conditions requises, mais il avait choisi de ne pas vérifier cette possibilité et en échange, le Gouvernement Mondial se contentait d'oublier son existence.

Ce fut donc une grande surprise, accompagnée par un soupçon de peur, quand une recrue pirate venant d'East Blue commença à cocher les exigences de la liste avec ce qui semblait être une effrayante facilité.

Si vous demandiez à la majorité des gens ce qu'il fallait avoir pour être le Roi des Pirates, ils vous donneront une réponse assez banale, « conquérir le Nouveau Monde, trouver Raftel et être célèbre ». La partie « être célèbre » ne rentrait actuellement pas dans les conditions requises du Gouvernement Mondial. Trouver Raftel en faisait partie, et c'était le seul point qui manquait à tous les Yonkou. Raftel était une île mythique et légendaire et qui n'avait été conquise qu'une seule fois. On disait que c'était le début et la fin de tout, mais on ignorait que ce que cela signifiait. Les seules personnes qui savaient, celles qui avaient navigué à bord de l' _Oro Jackson_ , étaient des hommes qui n'en parleraient jamais.

Les premiers frémissements d'intérêt provinrent des rapports filtrés donnés au Gouvernement Mondial par la Marine. Toutes les primes initiales devaient être approuvées par le Gouvernement. Après tout, c'était lui qui payait. Une fois que la prime initiale était approuvée, la Marine était autorisée à ajuster le montant de celle-ci, avec une certaine marge, pour illustrer le danger que l'individu représentait. Ce fut ainsi que le premier rapport sur le jeune pirate passa presque inaperçu du Gouvernement Mondial. C'était après tout un petit événement. La plupart des gens n'y fit pas attention. La plupart des gens ne se soucia pas de cela.

Une petite île dans l'East Blue avait été libérée de la tyrannie d'un pirate Homme-Poisson, approuvée par un marin. Le Gouvernement Mondial était au courant de la corruption de Nezumi et du plan d'Arlong. Ils avaient finalement envoyé un marin approprié pour traiter la question, mais cela avait été d'une si petite importance qu'ils avaient tout simplement jamais eu l'occasion de donner des ordres. Ce fut une surprise quand Nezumi demanda lui-même la mise en place d'une prime sur un jeune homme. Ils avaient compris que cela avait été un coup de chance et avaient déplacé la générosité d'Arlong vers la nouvelle recrue pirate et envoyé une personne enquêter pour trouver des charges envers la corruption de Nezumi.

Ce fut les rapports de l'investigateur qui les alertèrent du potentiel problème. L'investigateur envoyé étant du genre à faire attention au moindre centime dépensé, et il avait aussi enquêté sur les raisons de la défaite d'Arlong. Il ne voulait pas que le Gouvernement Mondial soit obligé à payer pour quelqu'un qu'ils pourraient facilement trouver eux-mêmes. Ce fut alors que la vraie histoire sortit de l'obscurité : comment le jeune homme et ses compagnons avaient combattu pour le village et la femme. Mais ce fut surtout quelques simples mots, une petite ligne dans le rapport, qui le firent paraitre plus dramatique qu'il ne l'était.

« Le pirate au Chapeau de Paille était content de se battre pour la navigatrice, et son équipage était également prêt à se battre. »

Ce n'était pas un secret que les Hommes-Poissons étaient plus forts que les humains, même si un combattant astucieux pouvait dépasser cette barrière pour combattre équitablement. Que quatre hommes se soient réunis sur une île pratiquement sans nom pourrait avoir été une coïncidence, mais c'était quelque chose que le Gouvernement Mondial préférait garder à l'esprit. Pour le moment, il n'y avait pas suffisamment de détails pour que le Gouvernement Mondial soit vraiment inquiet, ou pour que ce pirate inconnu, ce Chapeau de paille, coche un élément de la liste, mais c'était assez pour décider de garder un œil sur lui.

La prochaine inquiétude était venue de Loguetown, l'endroit où Gol D. Roger était mort. Le Capitain Smoker avait été plus catégorique quand il a écrit son rapport qui souligna plusieurs singularités.

« L'homme souriait alors que l'épée descendait. Il savait qu'il allait mourir et il n'avait pas peur. » C'était les mots que le Capitaine Smoker écrivit dans son rapport sur la recrue pirate, Monkey D. Luffy. Celui-ci avait presque cité mots pour mots le rapport à propos de la mort du Roi des Pirates. « Le Roi des Pirates souriait alors qu'il était exécuté. Il savait qu'il allait mourir et il n'avait pas peur. » C'était les mots que l'on leur avait rapportés de l'exécution du Roi des Pirates. C'était peut-être une autre coïncidence, mais des plus inquiétantes.

Une anomalie majeure était la présence du Révolutionnaire Dragon. Quel était le but de Dragon en empêchant l'arrestation d'une recrue pirate ? Peut-être était-ce simplement quelque chose qu'il avait fait par amusement, pour couvrir le véritable objectif de sa présence à Loguetown ? Ou peut-être y avait-il un sens plus profond ? Au final, le Gouvernement Mondial n'avait pas assez d'informations pour prendre une décision sur ce sujet et avait gardé l'apparition du chef de l'Armée Révolutionnaire dans leur esprit.

Aucune de ces choses n'étaient suffisantes pour cocher un des éléments de la liste du Gouvernement Mondial, mais ils étaient explicits : ces événements montraient que des exigences seraient remplies si on leur donnait assez de temps. C'était suffisant pour les inquiéter.

Le premier item avait été coché à Alabasta. La défaite de Crocodile était un sujet de préoccupation mais comme il était un des plus faibles Shichibukai, il pouvait être remplacé et aurait été remplacé, quand sa connexion avec Baroque Works serait sortie de l'ombre. Les activités illégales des Shichibukai étaient tolérées jusqu'à un certain point, mais il avait franchi la ligne. La déstabilisation d'un pays était apparentée à la Révolution et ce n'était pas toléré.

Finalement, la défaite de Crocodile était une préoccupation mineure pour le Gouvernement Mondiale, qui était plus concerné par l'obtention de deux exigences majeures de leur liste. C'était des exigences qui étaient habituellement attribuées simultanément, mais ce que n'avait pas fait le Chapeau de Paille pour les obtenir était pour le moins préoccupant.

Le Roi des Pirates devait avoir un équipage qui était prêt à mourir pour lui. Tout l'équipage de Gol D. Roger auraient sans hésitation prit la place de leur capitaine sur la plateforme d'exécution si on leur avait donné une chance. Beaucoup de pirates avaient un équipage qui mourrait à leur place. Cette exigence était acquise par la plupart des pirates, soit en ayant un équipage prêt à cela ou en ayant un équipage recruté sous contrainte. Cela ne faisait pas de différence.

Pour l'exigence réciproque, cela faisait une différence. Le Roi des Pirates était nécessairement prêt à mourir pour son équipage. Les Marines et le Gouvernement avaient proclamé avoir capturé Gol D. Roger, mais ils ne l'avaient capturé que lorsque celui-ci avait lui-même décidé de se rendre. Il avait été interrogé sur son équipage et il n'avait rien dit, seulement qu'ils étaient partis continuer leur propre rêve à présent.

Avec l'incident à Alabasta, Monkey D. Luffy a montré qu'il était prêt à mourir pour son équipage, mais que celui-ci était aussi prêt à mourir pour leur Capitaine. Pour une recrue, c'était une situation inhabituelle. Le Gouvernement Mondial avait considéré l'idée d'envoyer quelqu'un pour se débarrasser discrètement de ce pirate arriviste, mais avant qu'il ne puisse prendre une décision, celui-ci disparu.

L'équipage réapparu quelques semaines après, plus fort qu'avant, et lança un défi direct à leur encontre. Les événements de Water 7 et Enies Lobby ne pouvaient pas être ignorés, mais ils avaient aussi simplement prouvé que Capitaine et Equipage pouvaient se battre et étaient résolus à combattre l'un pour l'autre. La plus grande préoccupation était que les événements avaient coché un autre élément de la liste.

Si Raftel était le seul élément qui n'était pas coché pour tous des aspirants Roi des Pirates, cet autre élément était extrêmement difficile à avoir et celui qui était le plus difficile à prouver. Le Roi des Pirates-à-être devait avoir un navire qui était prêt à se battre pour lui. La plupart des gens dirait que c'était inutile, vous mettez des canons sur un bateau et ils se battraient pour vous. Cette exigence était plus que cela. Cette condition exigeait que le navire ait un esprit et que cet esprit soit prêt à se battre pour son équipage. Le navire du Chapeau de Paille avait été petit mais son esprit avait rugit au monde entier qu'il voulait se battre pour eux.

Un bateau avec un esprit étant prêt à se battre pour son équipage, répondait au gouvernail un tout petit peu plus rapidement, traversait des mers déchainées un peu plus simplement, gonflait ses voiles un peu plus. Un navire avec un esprit étant prêt à se battre pour son équipage fesait les choses un peu mieux qu'un bateau identique sans esprit. Cette exigence était la plus difficile à déterminer, mais ce n'était pas, comme les autres, une condition à ignorer.

Il y avait des navires dans l'océan qui répondaient à l'appel de leur maitre. C'étaient des bateaux de renom, l' _Oro Jackson_ , la  _Red Force_ , le  _Moby Dick_  en faisaient partie et ils serviraient tous leur Capitaine le plus possible. Le Gouvernement Mondial n'avait presque pas cru le rapport qu'ils avaient reçu, de seconde main, sur le  _Going Merry_. Mais celui-ci avait été confirmé par les marines. Les pirates au Chapeau de Paille, sans aucune raison apparente, avaient sauté dans l'océan, seulement pour être recueilli par leur navire qui avait passé le blocus sans se faire repérer, dangereusement près du port, dans une position idéale pour s'échapper.

A ce moment précis, il n'y avait pas de membre manquant dans l'équipage des pirates du Chapeau de Paille. Ils avaient tous été repérés sur l'île et enregistrés. Il n'y avait personne qui pouvait avoir amené le bateau pour eux. Le navire lui-même l'avait fait et, en faisant cela, le navire lui-même avait coché la liste du gouvernement mondial.

Les marines supposèrent que c'était la défaire de Rob Lucci qui était la raison pour laquelle le Gouvernement Mondial avait augmenté la prime du Chapeau de Paille, et cela y avait contribué, en effet. Mais c'était l'obtention d'une autre condition de leur liste qui avait véritablement déclenché l'augmentation de la prime.

Cet élément de la liste était vu par le Gouvernement Mondial comme une sécurité intégrée. Raftel était l'ultime, vu que personne depuis Gol D. Roger et son équipage n'avait conquis cette île, mais il y avait danger dans une dépendance envers la sureté de Raftel. Tous ceux qui vivaient dans les mers du Nouveau Monde pouvaient potentiellement arriver à Raftel. L'ile était extrêmement difficile à trouver mais elle était plus proche du Nouveau Monde que le Gorosei. Ce n'était pas totalement fiable. L'autre condition, qui était presque aussi difficile à obtenir, était celle d'un navire pourvu d'un esprit. C'était quelque chose que très peu de pirates pouvaient prétendre et chaque pirate qui l'obtenait était surveillé de près. Leur nouveau navire, le  _Thousand Sun_ , était aussi à surveiller. Il avait hérité de l'esprit du précédant navire et il servirait l'équipage tout aussi bien que le  _Going Merry_.

La défaite de Gecko Moria ne concernait aucune des autres exigences, mais avait confirmé au Gouvernement Mondial que très bientôt, il devrait faire quelque chose de permanant à propos de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille, car il semblait que Bartholomew Kuma n'était pas suffisant pour la tâche. Ils ne semblaient pas chercher la gloire mais celle-ci les trouvaient et en les trouvant, elle affaiblissait le Gouvernement et la Marine de manière significative. Battre Crocodile était une chose, il avait été un des Shichibukai les plus faible, battre Moria dont la prime était significativement plus élevée, était une autre chose. Aucun pirate ne pouvait s'en sortir comme si de rien était tout en contestant directement les Shichibukai. Ce serait détruire le fragile équilibre qui avait été forgé entre les puissances du monde.

Ce qui se passa ensuite à Sabaody confirma le désir de détruire les Chapeaux de Paille. L'assaut d'Enies Lobby, pour la majorité de ceux qui s'étaient trouvé là-bas, avait été raconté au monde avec des demi-vérités. La pleine puissance des Chapeaux de Paille était seulement connue par la Marine, et toute la portée du défi qu'ils avaient créé était seulement connue par le Gouvernement Mondial. Bartholomew Kuma avait été envoyé pour les détruire. Il avait déjà été chargé une fois de les détruire, et tout le Gorosei ne souhaitait pas le réutiliser, mais les autres Shichibukais n'étaient pas considérés comme assez fiables pour cette tâche. Les rapports d'observations des marines, y compris celui de l'amiral, n'étaient pas satisfaisant, mais le Gouvernement Mondial se consolait en pensant que la désobéissance de Kuma allait bientôt être une chose appartenant au passé.

Rien n'avait pu être caché à Marine Ford et les noms des Pirates au Chapeau de Paille s'étaient répandus autour du monde. Même si seul le capitaine avait été présent, c'était assez. Et la dernière volonté restante de l'homme qui avait été autrefois connu comme Bartholomew Kuma avait été radié de son corps mais peut-être que cela n'avait pas été fait assez vite.

Et puis, après le chaos et la confusion de Marineford, après la mort de l'un des Yonkou et la défection du nouvellement nommé Shichibukai Barbe Noire, pendant deux ans, on n'entendit rien sur les Chapeaux de Paille. Aucun murmure, aucune rumeur, aucune contestation impertinente, rien.

Il était ennuyeux de juste laisser un pirate comme ça, aussi loin qu'il pouvait être, sans confirmation de sa mort, mais le Gouvernement Mondial ne voulait pas être surpris en train de chasser un homme qui était censé n'être qu'une simple recrue (peu importe combien les Nobles Mondiaux réclamaient qu'il leur soit amené). Il avait donc laissé faire, et bien que Vegapunk ait été chargé d'extraire toutes les informations pertinentes provenant de PX-0, il était incapable de récupérer quoi que ce soit d'utilisable et le mystère autour de l'assistance répétée de Kuma envers le Chapeau de Paille demeura intact. Marineford avait révélé la relation entre Dragon et le Chapeau de Paille au monde entier, expliquant les événements inhabituels de Loguetown. La déduction avait permis au Gorosei de déterminer la force de la relation entre Monkey D. Luffy et son frère adoptif Portgas D. Ace mais, plus que tout, ces événements avaient montré leur capacité de combat. Ils n'avaient pas coché les autres exigences de la liste du Gorosei.

Les capacités de combat pourraient être gênantes à contrer, mais ce n'était pas impossible et, par conséquent, peu importait que leurs capacités semblent des plus féroces ou des plus profondes, elles n'étaient pas suffisantes pour remplir les éléments figurants sur la liste des conditions requises du Gorosei.

Ce fut quand les Pirates au Chapeau de Paille réapparurent et firent irruption dans le Nouveau Monde que le Gorosei cocha les deux autres exigences pour devenir le Roi des Pirates. Cette action signifiait qu'il ne restait plus que Raftel et mettait Monkey D. Luffy dans un groupe très fermé de Pirate. De tous les Pirates surveillés par le Gouvernement Mondial, seul une poignée avait toutes les exigences, sauf une, à leur nom. Barbe Blanche en avait été un, mais avec sa mort, le Gorosei avait été calmé. Shanks le Roux aussi ; après Marineford, il avait été surveillé de près, mais il semblait content de suivre son propre chemin. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais revendiqué d'être le roi des pirates. Cela laissait Monkey D. Luffy. Un homme qui criait, presque depuis le berceau: « JE DEVIENDRAI LE ROI DES PIRATES » comme le seul autre pirate avec toutes les conditions requises, sauf Raftel, coché en son nom.

Bien qu'ils puissent passer outre celle-ci, le Gorosei ne pouvait pas refuser la reconnaissance des sous-gouvernements. Et c'était pourquoi ils avaient coché leur liste une fois de plus. Pour être le Roi des Pirates, vous deviez avoir plus que des réalisations à votre actif, plus que des capacités de combat, un équipage et un bateau qui irait en enfer pour vous, il fallait la reconnaissance du monde. Des gouvernements du monde entier devaient vous reconnaître comme étant le roi des pirates ou un candidat légitime pour la position. Il était également nécessaire que des gouvernements en dehors de la ligne Grand vous reconnaissent.

Alabasta avait été le premier. L'Ile de Drum avait suivi dans la reconnaissance. Ils nommaient tous les deux Monkey D. Luffy comme le Roi des Pirates. Le village de Kokoyashi était petit, et avait été longtemps ignoré par le gouvernement, mais sa reconnaissance envers Monkey D. Luffy vint hanter le Gouvernement Mondial. Celui d'Amazon Lily suivit, puis le village de Fuschia et l'île des Hommes-Poissons. Pour avoir cette exigence, vous aviez besoin que deux gouvernements vous reconnaissent comme étant le roi des pirates ou un candidat légitime, un dans Grand Line et un en dehors, sans que vous ou votre équipe les intimide. Vous ne pouviez pas être la puissance invisible derrière le gouvernement et c'est pourquoi Crocodile, en dépit d'avoir été proclamé un héros d'Alabasta, n'avait jamais eu cette exigence. Le Gorosei était peut-capable d'ignorer les voix d'Alabasta, de l'Ile de Drum et du village de Kokoyashi comme étant uniquement causées par la gratitude, mais ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer les autres reconnaissances des autres gouvernements. Lorsque la lettre est venue d'une des îles les plus isolationnistes de Grand Line, l'île de Skypiea, l'exigence a été largement que confirmée. Skypiea avait presque été considérée comme légendaire, malgré les nouvelles périodiques qui en provenaient et les événements étranges dans les mers, près de Jaya. Ils confirmaient Monkey D. Luffy comme un digne successeur au titre de Roi des Pirates.

Avec autant de gouvernements reconnaissant les Pirates au Chapeau de Paille, la Gorosei n'avait pas le choix que d'accorder cette condition et espérer que les deux dernières ne soient pas remplies.

Un espoir vain comme le prouva la suite.

Dès que la condition des gouvernements fut acquise, le Gorosei appris que l'autre condition des reconnaissances était respectée. La reconnaissance des gouvernements du monde était une chose nécessaire pour être le Roi des Pirates, mais pour remplir véritablement cette position, vous deviez être reconnu et obéi par d'autres Equipages Pirates. Les Chapeaux de paille avait fait leur nom en combattant à la fois d'autres pirates et le gouvernement. C'était dans la tradition des Pirates d'accepter d'autres équipes dans leurs rangs. L'équipage du Rumbar, les Sakura Pirates et celui du Capitaine Usopp avaient tous donné leurs drapeaux aux Chapeaux de Paille, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Pour être le Roi des Pirates, des Equipages Pirates indépendants devaient tenir compte de votre appel et obéir à vos souhaits. Barbe Blanche avait de nombreux alliés qui répondaient à son appel. Shanks Le Roux avait des alliés, même s'il ne faisait pas souvent appel à eux. Des pirates comme Montblanc Cricket avaient cette exigence vérifiée, même s'ils ne réussissaient pas à obtenir d'autres exigences. Pour certains pirates, c'était une condition facile, pour d'autres, c'était plus difficile. Le Gorosei avait fondé ses espoirs sur le fait que les Chapeaux de Paille n'avait jamais montré d'inclination vers la domination d'autres équipages, et que cela serait une exigence qu'ils ne rempliraient pas. Mais sans le vouloir, et peut-être sans le savoir, d'autres équipages pirates avaient décidé d'être fidèles aux Chapeaux de Paille. Les plus préoccupants étaient les Pirates Kuja. Ils ne pouvaient plus excuser le comportement du Shichibukai Boa Hancock, mais en même temps, ils ne pouvaient pas le remplacer. Il y avait eu trop de défaites chez les Shichibukais, et le Gorosei n'en avait pas tout à fait fini avec eux. Les autres étaient les Heart Pirates, bien qu'ils niaient leur fidélité. Trafalgar Law maintenait son indépendance, mais avait montré une tendance indéniable vers les Chapeaux de Paille. La preuve était petite, mais elle était utilisée pour tirer des conclusions correctes. Les Pirates Hommes-Poissons leur obéissaient aussi. C'était assez. Ces groupes étaient assez importants, ils avaient assez de réputation pour que d'autres équipes veuillent suivre leur exemple en adhérant aux ordres des Chapeaux de Paille.

Et tout ce qui restait avant que Monkey D. Luffy ne puisse revendiquer le titre de Roi des Pirates était la dernière exigence, la conquête de Grand Line, et mettre les pieds sur l'île mystérieuse de Raftel.

Pour être le Roi des Pirates, vous aviez besoin d'un navire avec un esprit qui était prêt à se battre pour vous, un équipage qui se battrait pour vous, mais pour lequel vous seriez également prêt à mourir. Vous aviez besoin d'être reconnu par des gouvernements et des pirates comme un souverain légitime et vous aviez besoin d'arriver à Raftel. Il n'y avait que deux pirates vivants qui avaient tout, sauf une exigence : Shanks le Roux et Luffy au Chapeau de Paille. D'autres étaient proches, mais un seul était si près.

Malgré une attitude plus qu'agressive de la part des Marines, les trois Yonkou restants régnaient encore sur le Nouveau Monde et, tandis que certains des Pirates du Nouveau Monde combattaient les Chapeaux de Paille, d'autres ne s'en soucierait pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas compter sur les Pirates pour détruire cet équipage. Ils pourraient ordonner aux Amiraux de pourchasser les Chapeaux de Paille mais cela ne ferait que garantir la protection des Chapeaux de paille ou, du moins, l'aide d'autres pirates. Le Nouveau Monde n'était pas tendre avec les marines. C'était trop tard. Les rêves de la Gorosei étaient hantés par le cri de « JE SUIS LE ROI DES PIRATES. » Il semblerait que le D. était vraiment gênant.

Ils avaient trop tardé pour traiter ce problème et maintenant, dans la mesure où ils pouvaient deviner l'avenir, peu importait ce qu'ils avaient essayé, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Raftel tomberait, et un nouveau roi se lèverait. Il avait fallu un quart de siècle mais, portée par les vagues et murmurée dans le vent, ils pouvaient entendre la fin de l'expression.

_Vive le roi !_


End file.
